candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Odus
is an owl who helps the player in Dreamworld. Odus is the owl that carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld whenever Tiffi goes to sleep as he believes that she needs a break from helping people. Odus balances on the moon scale during Dreamworld gameplay. Although he is an owl, he will fall off the moon scale if the player matches too many of a certain candy type, and the level will be failed, requiring the player to start again. Appearance Odus has a violet-theme colour body, which matches the night sky. He has a very three dimensional look, even though he is just animated artwork. His eyebrows resemble purple striped candy canes, and his wings are a bit small. If you look closely when he is in a nervous state, you can see that his feet and wings are not connected to his body. During moon struck, he is seen flying into the middle of the board (where a moon appears), turning into a silhouette, and then blowing up the colour matching the left side of the moon scale in a five-colour level, or both colours on the moon scale in a six-colour level. Balancing There are two random coloured candies on either side of the moon scale that Odus sits on. The candies of the two colours on the moon scale must be balanced to prevent it from leaning too far over on one side, and eventually completely tipping over the scale that can cause Odus to fall off. If too many candies of a particular colour on the moon scale are cleared without the other colour balancing it, Odus will eventually fall off and you fail the level. The more the scale leans to one side, the more worried Odus becomes in fear of falling off the scale. On mobile devices, if the moon scale completely tips over, Odus will look down at the bottom, have an elongated body, and will fall, covering his eyes with his wings, resulting in a failure of that level. On web version, he seems to just jump down from the moon scale. Sometimes, as always in the game, a single switch can escalate into a large cascade. If this happens in Dreamworld when moon struck is not activated or if the level objective is not completed, too many of one colour could be collected in the cascade and through no fault of your own, cause a life to be lost. Odus also makes the use of special candies risky in general (especially colour bombs), as special candies generally result in a large amount of candies being cleared, which could again trigger Odus to fall. "Divine!" cascades are also dangerous. Because of this, Odus has become one of the most hated elements and the most hated character in the game. Episode Appearance Other than being the main element in Dreamworld, Odus also appears in the story of many episodes. Dreamworld *'Sleepy Slopes' (Main): He introduces Tiffi (and the player) to Dreamworld. *'Sweet Dreams': In a party with Tiffi and Bubblegum Troll, he is dancing above the cake. *'Dozy Dawn' (Special): Tiffi wakes up and he is surprised and falls off the tree. After Tiffi walks away, he quietly leaves. Reality After the release of Dozy Dawn, he starts to appear in Reality as cameo characters, often hiding somewhere in the scene. *'Minty Meadow (Episode 64)' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind a tree at the right side. *'Cookie Crossing' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind the trees at the left side. *'Soda Swamp (Episode 66)' (minor cameo): His silhouette is on a tree far away. *'Candy Clouds (Episode 67)' (minor cameo): He is watching from the middle window of castle. *'Caramel Keep' (minor cameo): He is watching from inside the castle gate. *'Tasty Treasury' (minor cameo): He is watching from outside the window. *'Luscious Lagoon' (minor cameo): He is swimming at the left of ship. *'Mellow Marshmallow' (minor cameo): His silhouette is on the mountains far away. *'Siberian Sorbet' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind the ice-cream post. *'Cloudberry Creek' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind a tree at the right side. *'Bubblegum Hut' (minor cameo): He is seen behind a bubble made by Stella (he may have been trapped inside). *'Pastry Palace' (minor cameo): He is surprised upon watching Tiffi and the Princess. *'Raspberry Races' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind Tiffi's car. *'Teapot Tower' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind a tree at the left side. *'Barking Boutique' (minor cameo): He is locked up in a cage above. *'Banana Beach' (Main): He is the episode character, who windsurfes with Tiffi's boat. *'Snack Shack' (minor cameo): His silhouette is seen above a temple gateway far away. *'Fungi Forest' (minor cameo): He is watching from behind a tree at the left side. *'Syrupy Circus' (minor cameo): His silhouette is seen among the audiences. Future Appearances *He will appear in the anticipated Episode 95, to celebrate New Year's Day! This is one of the few cases which Odus does not appear in the background, hiding. *He will appear in Episode 97 as a referee for a soccer (Football for Europeans) match. This is also one of the few cases which Odus does not appear in the background, hiding. Trivia *People have been confused by the gender of Odus for months. It is now confirmed that Odus is a male owl. *He is present in every Dreamworld level except the pre-buff level 277 and original level 440. His last Dreamworld appearance is level 665, the last Dreamworld level. *Obviously, Odus does not say the words "Moon Struck". It is in fact, Mr. Toffee, who says it. See more at Voice. **However, Odus does make some noise in web version, when he worries, panics, falls down, or is going to release a moon struck. *After the player successfully completes the objectives of a level, Odus will dance happily on the moon scale. On web version, he flaps his wings. On mobile devices, he jumps on the moon scale. *Although Odus is the most hated character in the game, it is not Odus that makes you lose. It's the moon scale that does so, but since Odus is the character associated with the moon scale, he is hated equally. However, Odus made the choice to go on the moon in the first place, so the hate for Odus is not unwarranted. It could be the moon scale's fault that it tips Odus, but Odus actually set himself up for it. *It is unknown if Odus really has the ability to fly. He is seen flying during moonstruck, but this is really strange, as Odus does not fly when he is about to fall. **On mobile version, after completing all Dreamworld levels, he is flying above a box of boosters. **According to story of Luscious Lagoon, he has the ability to swim. *There is some inconsistency in terms of the colour of the holders that Odus has. In Sleepy Slopes, Odus has gold colour holders but in Sweet Dreams, the King.com official website and when Odus falls over, Odus has green holders. *In old mobile version, Odus might fall down even before Jelly Fishes or Coconut Wheels finish their process. In rare cases this would result in a Game Over even if you have fulfilled other targets. This has been fixed in later versions that Odus will only fall after all processes. **As of mobile 1.52.2, Odus may fall down right after a cake bomb goes off and before candies settle. This was fixed in 1.53.0.2. *Odus will drop feathers when he falls down. This is always visible in web version, however in mobile version, it's only visible due to glitches which cause longer animation when he falls down. *In a candy order level of mobile version, if you meet the order but do not get the required score for one star (can be done by using boosters), Odus will not dance even if Sugar Crush makes enough points for one star. This will lead to an odd situation where you clear the stage while Odus keeps panicking. However, in other level types, Odus will dance as soon as you fulfill the task (of clearing all jellies, or dropping all ingredients) regardless of your score. The web version may work differently, since completing the objective (jelly or ingredient) without enough score will still result in a failure. *On web version, if you are going to fail any Dreamworld level, the icon on the continue screen will always be a falling Odus, even if he does not actually fall down (i.e. a candy bomb reads 0). On mobile version however, his falling icon only appears if it is really his fault. Gallery Gameplay= Odus mobile switch rl.png|Odus button in reality (mobile) Odus mobile switch dw.png|Odus button in dreamworld (mobile) Odus when changing world (facebook).gif|Odus when changing world (web) R to DW mobile.gif|Odus when changing the world (mobile) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-26-27.png|I am flying Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-22-05.png|I am landing on the moon scale Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-17-24.png|I am preparing to sleep Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-17-14.png|Yawn... Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-16-25.png|Help! I am falling off! Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-17-03.png|I am taking off Odus on the moon scale.png|ZZZ... (web) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-16-04.png|ZZZ... (mobile) Odus is worried.png|Hoot! (web) IMG 0179.png|Ahh! I slid! (mobile) IMG 0180.png|Whew! That was close! I'm watching you... Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-16-21.png|Sigh... Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-12-56.png|Do not disturb me. I am trying to sleep Odus sprite2.PNG|Am I seeing... that I'm gonna fall? Odus is panicking.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (web) IMG 0177.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (mobile) Odus is falling down.png|Odus falls down! Ack! (web) IMG 0178.png|Odus falls down! Ack! (mobile) Odus fell down (Facebook).png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (web) Screenshot 2014-05-01-22-33-07.png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (mobile) Happy Odus.jpg|Hurray! I did not fall! (web) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-25-44.png|Hurray! I did not fall! (mobile) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-28-31.png|Silhouette during moon struck DR episode completed.png|Episode completed! OdusFalling.png|When Odus falls off the moon scale (transparent version) Odus on locked cloud.PNG|Next dream is locked! Dreamworld.png|When Dreamworld was first released Dreamworld Ending.png|"Time to wake up!" The end of the Dreamworld (On web version) Screenshot 2015-06-24-12-02-20.png|"Time to wake up" The end of the Dreamworld (On mobile device) |-| Reality= Ep64-2.png|Odus in Minty Meadow (episode 64) Ep65-2.png|Odus in Cookie Crossing Ep66-2.png|Odus in Soda Swamp (episode 66) Ep67-1.png|Odus in Candy Clouds (episode 67) Ep68-2.png|Odus in Caramel Keep Ep69before.png|Odus in Tasty Treasury Ep70.PNG|Odus in Luscious Lagoon Ep71.PNG|Odus in Mellow Marshmallow Ep72.PNG|Odus in Siberian Sorbet Ep73.PNG|Odus in Cloudberry Creek Ep74.PNG|Odus in Bubblegum Hut Ep75.PNG|Odus in Pastry Palace Background EP76.png|Odus in Raspberry Races Background EP77.png|Odus in Teapot Tower Background EP78.png|Odus in Barking Boutique Background EP79.png|Odus in Banana Beach Background EP80.png|Odus in Snack Shack Ep081story.png|Odus in Fungi Forest EP93_Story.png|Odus in Syrupy Circus EP95_Story.png|Odus in episode 95 EP97_Story.png|Odus in episode 97 |-| Icon on episode pathway= Odus character before.png|Character on map at Banana Beach (before) Odus character after.png|Character on map at Banana Beach (after) |-| Dreamworld= Maybe someone should help you for a change.png|Odus in Sleepy Slopes Sweet Dreams background.png|Odus in Sweet Dreams Sweet Dreams-bg Animating.gif|Odus in Sweet Dreams (animation) Dozy Dawn Before.png|Odus in Dozy Dawn Odus about to fall again.png|Surprised Odus Its been fun See you later.png|"It's been fun! See you later!" Dozy Dawn-bg after Animating.gif|Odus in Dozy Dawn (animation) |-| Splash= CCS splash 34.png|A tip for accessing to Dreamworld. CCS splash 35.png|Effects of Tiffi's slumber. CCS splash 36.png|Odus carries Tiffi to Dreamworld. CCS splash 37.png|Odus ruffles his feathers... It also shows Odus' gender. CCS splash 38.png|Go far in Reality to unlock more Dreamworld levels. |-| King.com site= Odus sleeeping.png|Odus sleeping. Odus being awake.png|Odus being awake. Odus being happy!.png|Odus being happy! Odus being awake with open mouth.png|Odus being awake with open mouth. New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Odus is sleeping during the day, but Mr. Yeti is active. New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Odus is active, but Mr. Yeti is sleeping during the night. |-| CCS TV ad= Odus and Mr. Yeti in the CCS Tv ad.png|Odus in CCS TV ad More characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Odus in CCS TV ad |-| Miscellaneous= 10151315 582216498542848 18876053 n.png|Odus! Candy Crush Saga HD 25-02-2015 update.png|Odus on mobile devices Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-40.png|Odus in Google Play Store Dreamworldicon.png|Odus in Dreamworld icon Category:Dreamworld Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters